Penny Proud
Penny Proud Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:The Proud Family characters Category:African American characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Athletes Category:Martial Artists Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Characters in video games Category:Singing Characters Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Nieces Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Charactershttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/characters/Proud-Family/Penny-Proud/ is the protagonist of Disney Channel's The Proud Family franchise. Personality She is a 14-16 year old female protagonist who is usually embarrassed by the way her father, Oscar Proud, acts. She is a normal teenager who is trying to have the life that she dreams for, despite her parents forbidding her to go on dates with boys. History Penny enjoys hanging out with her friends, even though they have gotten her into trouble and left her to face danger by herself many times. She sometimes listens to and always respects her parents, but often caves in to peer pressure. She is also somewhat of a feminist at times and is very logical. Penny hangs out with Dijonay, Zoey and Sticky. However, their friendship with her is questionable at times as they all have a habit of ditching Penny when she is in a difficult situation. Penny's arch-nemesis is LaCienega Boulevardez, her cousin and rich next door neighbor. While they don't get along, their parents are best friends. In The Proud Family Movie, Penny turns 16 and she begins to want independence, but her father has issues letting her go. She saves the world, makes up with him, gains some independence and learns to appreciate her family more. Talents and Abilities She is a very talented singer, as shown when she becomes a solo singer for Wizard Kelly Productions, but quits after missing her old life. Penny's also a straight-A student. She's on the football team and the newspaper staff. Penny tried out for cheerleading, but due to having an accident, LaCienega got the last spot on the cheerleading squad. Penny is also good at reciting poetry and becomes jealous when Dijonay becomes just as good as her. Physical Appearance Penny has black hair that's tied in curly-looking pigtails. She wears a white shirt with a pinkish red sweater, a burgundy skirt, and also has white socks and black shoes. Friendships Penny hangs out with Dijonay, Zoey, LaCienega and Sticky. However their friendship with Penny is questionable at times as they all have a habit of ditching Penny whenever she is in a difficult situation and even backstabbing her many times. Episode Appearances All of the episodes. Trivia *During the series Penny's skin color changed. *She is friends with peanut people. *She was a solo artist who had her own smash single until she gave it up for her friends. * She was shown kissing only two boys. Other Appearances Kim Possible Penny makes a cameo appearance in this show, and is seen after the events of episode, 'Graduation', where Kim and Ron's friends and classmates wave goodbye, as they fly in a flying car. Penny, at the very end of the background, waves at them, too, as a result of Kim being her hero. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Penny makes a guest appearance, in the show, as she and her family go on holiday. She then meets Lilo and Stitch. Fillmore! She made a cameo appearance in Fillmore! As one of the students of the main protagonists school. American Dragon Penny Proud was mentioned on 'American Dragon', as Jake Long mentioned her as his close childhood friends. Gallery References Category:Disney characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Cheerleaders